The Girl In The Pink Scarf's Prompt Adventures
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: A collection of prompts that include different pairings that will vary in length and rating. Chapter 5 Summary: Seth gets on top of his boyfriend's muscular body and he straddles his hips. "The whole world now knows that this is your favorite position," John teases.
1. Chapter 1: Believe (Sethena)

**A/N: Sometimes I get prompts on Tumblr or just come up with random prompts on my own.**

**I wanted a place to post all of those ideas, so I'll be doing that here.**

**Most of the fics won't be as long as this one; some of the fics will only be one or two short scenes.**

**I was inspired to write this after Night of Champions and Raw.**

**I'm a huge fan of John and Seth and I'm so glad that they're interacting more with each other!**

**I had fun writing this and I hope that you will all enjoy!**

**Summary for this one-shot: All Seth Rollins needs is for someone to believe in him. John Cena does.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Seth, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Believe**

* * *

Seth Rollins is in an extremely shitty mood. His best friend is in the hospital recovering from surgery. Seth has also just found out that he's going to cash in unsuccessfully on Brock Lesnar tomorrow night. Hunter is spewing some bullshit about a change in direction, but Seth is tuning him out.

Seth can't believe that after everything that he's gone through, especially in the last few months, that this is happening to him. He storms out of Hunter's office because he can't stand the sight of him right now.

Seth isn't paying attention to where he's walking and he crashes into a very solid body. Seth rolls his eyes when he looks up and sees John Cena staring back at him.

"You're the last fucking person that I want to see right now," Seth spits as he rushes past John.

John raises an eyebrow at Seth's attitude. He opens his mouth to ask Seth what his problem is when Hunter comes out of his office. John is meeting with him to go over the last minute script change for Night of Champions. John runs his hand down his face after reading the script. Now he knows why Seth was in such a bad mood.

* * *

Seth is sitting on the ground with his back against the building outside to clear his head. He slowly exhales. The air is warm and the soft wind blows his two-toned locks into his face.

He knows that he has to eventually go back in to finish talking with Hunter, but he's really not in the mood to. Seth is almost afraid that he's going to say something that will put him in the doghouse. Seth is only sitting a few inches away from the door, so he's startled when John Cena comes out.

"I know that you're probably not in the mood to talk—"

Seth cuts him off. "Then why the fuck are you talking to me?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm on _your_ side," John tells him.

"I highly doubt that. I'm sure you're happy that I won't be breathing down your neck with my contract by the time that your next title reign comes around," Seth replies.

"There's _always_ someone gunning for you when you're champion or on top. You'll know what I mean when you win your first championship. So, if it's not you, it will be someone else. I actually just got through arguing with Hunter on your behalf," John responds.

"Really?" Seth asks incredulously.

John nods and sits on the ground next to Seth. "Yeah. You're really talented, Seth. And you really are the future of this company. I told Hunter that you're far too good to be treated like this. I told him that he's making a huge mistake."

"I _know _how damn good and talented that I am. Hunter acted like he knew it too. I gave up a lot when I walked away from The Shield. But I did it because I thought that I was finally getting the chance that I deserve. It doesn't matter how much drive and self-confidence that I have if no one else acknowledges it," Seth remarks in a frustrated tone.

"Look at me, Seth. _I_ believe in _you_. You're amazing. Don't let Hunter and his stupid decisions make you forget that. You were great in The Shield. You were my favorite member and you really stood out. You're going to get your chance to shine again. I promise," John assures him.

"I'm really your favorite Shield member?" Seth wonders.

John chuckles. "Is that all that you got out of that speech?"

"No. It was actually really encouraging. Thanks. But I just always thought that Roman was your favorite, so I was surprised to hear you compliment me like that," Seth explains.

"It's you, Seth. It has always been _you_," John says in a voice just above a whisper.

John's tone suggests that his words mean something _more_. John's usually bright blue eyes appear darker as he stares at Seth. Seth has to briefly look away from his intense gaze.

"We should probably get back to Hunter. He wants to talk to us some more," John says to break the tension.

* * *

Seth has to _literally_ bite his tongue so that he doesn't say something stupid to his boss. Hunter continues telling Seth and John about how the main event is going to play out. John takes his hat off and sits up taller in his chair as he addresses Hunter.

"I have an idea, Hunter. You should just hear me out," John tells him.

"If you're still trying to get me to change my mind, it's not going to happen," Hunter lets him know.

John clenches his jaw. "Why don't you hear what I have to say before you automatically decide that you don't like the idea?"

Seth has the hide the smile that wants to appear on his face. Working with Hunter has been a learning experience for Seth and he doesn't regret it. However, sometimes Hunter's ego can get the best of him and it annoys Seth. Seth is amused by the way that John is talking to his superior.

"Ok, fine. Tell me what you're thinking."

* * *

After Night of Champions

* * *

John is sweaty, sore, and exhausted after his grueling match with Brock Lesnar. He has just finished doing a post show interview, so he can finally head to his locker room and gather his belongings. John is surprised to see Seth Rollins waiting for him in his locker room.

"Hey, Seth. I wasn't expecting to see you here," John comments.

"I just wanted to thank you in person for everything that you've done for me. You somehow convinced Hunter to let me keep my contract and my momentum. And I'm even getting a taste of the main event because you asked to be put into a storyline with me. I'm very grateful," Seth tells him.

John shakes his head as he sits next to Seth. "Don't thank me. This is all because of _you_. You have proven yourself to be truly one of the best wrestlers on the roster. You have earned all of your success and every opportunity."

"I've always believed in myself. But me believing in myself isn't enough to get me to where I want to go. I have talent, drive, and a great worth ethic. I have everything that it takes to thrive in the WWE. The only other thing that I need is for someone to buy in; for someone to really believe in me. It appears that I have finally found that with you, John," Seth remarks.

The mood in the room has shifted before either man is consciously aware of it. Seth has unwittingly inched closer to John on the bench. Their legs are now slightly brushing. The silence surrounding them is palpable.

John has to lick his lips because they're dry all of a sudden. The action doesn't go unnoticed by Seth. John is shirtless and still covered with sweat from his match, but he's pretty sure that the temperature in the room has risen a few degrees.

There's a blush covering Seth's cheeks and his neck; he can suddenly feel the heat too. Seth whispers John's name and it sounds thunderous in the quiet room. John leans in toward Seth and he gently tucks one of the short strands of blonde hair behind Seth's ear. Seth shivers at the contact.

"You called my name. Did you want something?" John asks softly.

"Um . . . " Seth trails off embarrassed.

The words are on the tip of Seth's tongue, but nothing comes out. Instead, his hands start moving on their own accord. Seth reaches for John's face to bring their lips together. Seth's eyes flutter closed when he feels John's tongue slip into his mouth.

John easily dominates the kiss. He patiently explores Seth's mouth. John loves how sweet that Seth tastes. He sucks on Seth's tongue and Seth lets out a muffled moan. John takes Seth's bottom lip between his teeth and he nibbles on it before releasing it. Both men look satisfied when the kiss ends.

"John, that was—"

John places a gentle kiss on the corner of Seth's mouth. "I know."

Seth opens his mouth to reply, but his cell phone rings. Seth frowns when he observes that it's Hunter calling. He thinks about ignoring the call, but he knows that Hunter would then continue calling him. Seth sighs before he walks across the phone to answer the phone.

* * *

"I didn't realize how late that it is. I have to go," Seth says after he hangs up the phone.

"Hunter gave you a curfew?" John half-jokes.

"Yeah, something like that," Seth answers wryly.

"He and Stephanie really are like your parents, huh?" John teases.

"Shut up!" Seth replies as he playfully hits John.

"You should probably leave before they ground you," John continues to taunt.

Seth rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Asshole."

* * *

John finds himself waiting outside of The Authority's office about thirty minutes before Raw starts. Seth is currently in a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie. Seth smiles shyly when he opens the door and sees John.

"Hey," John greets.

"Hey," Seth repeats.

"I was hoping that we could talk," John comments.

Seth nods. "Yeah, we can talk. I'm heading to catering now."

When they make it to catering, it's mostly empty because everyone is getting ready for the show. Seth grabs something light to eat while John just picks up a water bottle. They sit down at a table together.

"So, about last night . . ." John starts.

"What about it?" Seth responds.

"It was unexpected. But a _good_ unexpected. I really liked kissing you," John reveals.

"I enjoyed it too," Seth agrees.

"So, am I right to assume that you're not seeing anyone?" John checks.

"Yeah, I'm single," Seth says.

"Well, I'd like to change that. I'd like to take you out on a date," John lets him know.

"I don't know. I might have to ask Hunter and Stephanie's permission first," Seth retorts.

John laughs. "Cute."

"I like the sound of a date," Seth remarks.

"Good. We can pick a time and date after the show tonight," John states.

Seth grins. "Ok."

John smiles showing his dimples. Seth has always found John really attractive, but that's not exactly unheard of. Practically half of the roster is attracted to John Cena. One of the writers comes into the room because they need to speak with John. Before he leaves, John unabashedly kisses Seth on the lips.

"I'll see you later," John tells Seth.

Seth can hear the gasps of some of his co-workers at John's display of affection. Luckily, Seth has never been one to really care about what people think about him. However, the WWE locker room is a lot like high school. Seth knows that the news of his brand new relationship with John will spread like wildfire.

* * *

After Raw

* * *

"I don't normally listen to rumors—" Seth starts once he and John are in John's locker room.

John interrupts Seth. "I hear a 'but' coming on."

"You didn't feed me all of those lines about believing in me just to fuck me, did you?" Seth wonders.

"_What?_ Of course not, Seth. I genuinely meant every word that I told you," John lets him know.

"I believe you, John. I just had to ask because that thought wouldn't leave my head," Seth explains.

"Who planted that doubt in your mind?" John asks.

"Dean," Seth answers.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. But Seth, I _like_ you. I like you as a wrestler and I think that you're a cool person. I have no ulterior motive," John assures him.

Seth smiles. "That's good to hear. I don't have an ulterior motive either."

"Glad that we cleared the air," John says.

Seth is happy that he and John are now completely on the same page. John tells Seth that he's going to take a quick shower before he gets dressed. John wants to grab a quick bite to eat afterwards with Seth so that they can discuss their upcoming date.

* * *

John walks Seth to his hotel room door like a gentleman after they're done eating dinner. John plants kisses on both of Seth's cheeks before he places a chaste one onto his mouth.

"I'll see you next week," John whispers against his lips.

Seth sighs in contentment. "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to write some cute Sethena and I really enjoyed this.**

**The fics that I post here will vary in length, rating, and pairing.**

**I'll have some pairings from WWE, TNA, and ROH.**

**If you want to request a pairing with or without a prompt, you can do that.**

**But I am sometimes really bad at writing prompts though!**

**I'll update this periodically. **


	2. Chapter 2: Freudian Slip (Sethena)

**A/N: I thought the backstage segment on Raw when Seth was awkwardly flirting with Ryback was hilarious.**

**Someone on Tumblr asked me to write a fic with Seth awkward flirting with someone at the gym, so that's how this fic came about.**

**In case you're unfamiliar with what a Freudian Slip is, here's the definition: An inadvertent mistake in speech or writing that is thought to reveal a person's unconscious motives, wishes, or attitudes.**

**The pretty boy nickname comes from one of my friends telling me that Seth referred to John as "pretty boy" at a live event.**

**I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Seth, I'd never leave my apartment.**

**Summary for this one-shot: "I want your body," Seth blurts out. His face immediately turns crimson after the words unceremoniously leave his mouth. That's **_**not **_**what he meant to say. The enticing, predatory look in John's eyes makes Seth regret his slip of the tongue.**

* * *

**Freudian Slip**

* * *

Seth knows that it's rude to stare, but he honestly can't help it. The guy that he has nicknamed "Muscular Blue Eyed Pretty Boy" always walks around the gym locker room practically naked. He parades around in a _too _small white towel that barely covers his ass. Seth stares out of awe and not out of interest.

Seth is confident in his own body and he works hard to maintain his strong, lean, and toned physique. But Muscular Blue Eyed Pretty Boy's body is absolutely _insane. _He looks like he's fucking carved from stone; his abs are chiseled and he has bulging muscles everywhere.

Seth pretends to be preoccupied with opening his locker when he gets caught gawking. He quickly grabs his duffle bag and closes his locker. Seth jumps in surprise when he sees Muscular Blue Eyed Pretty Boy casually leaning against the locker next to his. He's so close that Seth can see the water droplets sliding down his chest and disappearing inside the towel. Not that Seth is really paying attention to that or anything.

"I'm John," He introduces.

"S-Seth," Seth nervously replies.

John inches closer. "I've noticed that you've been watching me a lot, Seth. Do you like what you see?"

"I want your body," Seth blurts out.

His face immediately turns crimson after the words unceremoniously leave his mouth. That's _not _what he meant to say. The enticing, predatory look in John's eyes makes Seth regret his slip of the tongue. He feels so stupid and embarrassed for giving John the _wrong _impression.

"You want my body, huh?" John asks in an amused tone.

Seth is so caught up in trying to figure out how to clean up his statement that he doesn't immediately notice that John backs him into his locker. John's hulking frame traps Seth effectively; Seth can't push him away even though he really wants to. A bead of sweat rolls down Seth's forehead. Seth's heartbeat sounds loud and irregular to his own ears. He's sure that John can hear it too.

"I'm not gay!" Seth shouts defensively.

Seth's voice echoes in the mostly empty locker room. He expects John to back off after his revelation, so she's caught off guard when he feels John's lips cover his. John's plump lips, his surprisingly fucking really _soft _lips. Seth truthfully has never given much thought to kissing a man. And he's too far gone to really process that it's happening _now._ John's tongue is exploring every inch of his mouth.

Seth's eyes close instinctively and he actually kisses John back. He feels one of John's massive hands grab the back of his head and grasp his damp tresses. Seth involuntarily moans at John's strong grip on his hair. John nibbles on Seth's bottom lip before he ends the kiss.

"Sure that you're not gay?" John teases.

John backs away from Seth temporarily. He nonchalantly takes off his towel and his naked body is now fully on display. Seth hates that he can't avert his eyes from John's erect cock. He licks his dry lips and he gasps when John dips his fingers inside his towel. Seth blushes as he feels his dick responding to John's simple touch. John rips the towel away from Seth's body. They're both nude and Seth feels completely exposed.

"John, what are you doing?" Seth questions although he's not really expecting an answer.

He shivers when John smooths his hands over his collarbone and chest. John plays with the light dusting of hair on Seth's chest and abs. He loves how the tufts of dark hair feel beneath his fingers. John moves his hands lower and he pauses when he makes it to Seth's thick pubic hair.

"You're so pretty, yet so hairy. It's fucking hot," John compliments.

Despite the fact that John's body is hairless, he loves guys with hairy bodies. Contrarily, Seth is fascinated by the hardness of John's muscles and the softness of his skin. After a few teasing light brushes of his fingertips up and down Seth's shaft, John slides his thumb over the slit to collect a few drops of pre-cum. He uses the clear droplets like lubricant as he slowly strokes Seth's cock.

Seth is used to feeling dainty, manicured hands touching him. However, John's large, rough, calloused ones aren't unpleasant. Seth lets out faint groans of ecstasy and the sounds are music to John's ears. John's hard cock is poking Seth's leg so he thrusts forward to create friction. The sensation of John rubbing against his sensitive inner thigh is pleasurable for Seth. He's extremely shocked at how amazing being intimate with a man feels.

Seth whines desperately when John briefly stops stroking him. John surprises Seth when he firmly wraps his hand around _both _of their dicks. John creates a steady rhythm of sliding their cocks together. He buries his head in the crook of Seth's neck as he thrusts his hips into Seth's.

Seth bites his lip to hold in his moans, but a few still manage to escape. The rows of lockers by them are empty, but the sounds of movement and light chatter can be heard in the locker room. Seth is so focused on the pleasure that he's receiving that he doesn't care who sees or hears him.

"John, fuck," Seth breathes directly into his ear.

Seth grabs the back of John's head for balance as he hooks his legs around John's strong back. John moves his unoccupied hand behind Seth's back for added support. John lifts his head and he's now level with Seth's red and slightly puffy lips. He devours Seth's mouth and he tightens his fist. Seth looks down and the sight of his cock moving in unison with John's is hotter than it has any right to be.

John's wrist is getting a little tired, but he's not going to stop until he makes Seth scream his name loud enough for the whole locker room to hear. John is desperate to see Seth's gorgeous face contorted in absolute bliss. He lightly scrapes his nail against the underside of Seth's dick. Seth groans in half pain and half euphoria. He's not accustom to being treated so aggressively, but Seth is really into it.

John pumps his fist at a swift, rapid pace and Seth can sense his impending orgasm. Seth gazes at John with half-lidded eyes and he digs his dull nails into John's back at the intense pleasure. John takes one of his fingers and he lightly presses it onto the sensitive area between Seth's balls and his hole. The completely new sensation sends Seth over the edge. John's name is on his lips and his body trembles as he spills onto John's hand and cock.

Seth's hair is dry, frizzy, and all over his head, he's sweating, panting, and he has a complete and utterly satisfied smile on his face. John has never seen anything more beautiful. He drives his hips into Seth's one more time and then he climaxes. Before he reaches for one of their discarded towels for cleanup, he brings one of his fingers to his mouth. He groans at the sweet, unique taste of their cum mixed together. John tries to kiss Seth, but he turns his face away. The adrenaline has started to wear off and Seth suddenly feels self-conscious and awkward.

"Um . . . I'm gonna go take another shower," Seth announces.

He puts his head down as he walks toward the bench with his duffle bag on it. He gathers his shower gel, his towel, and his washcloth. Seth turns to walk away, but John stops him by gently grabbing his arm and bringing him close. Seth can hear his heart beating loudly again. He just wants John to leave him alone.

"I'm not gay, John. I mean that sincerely," Seth declares.

"Maybe not. But you sure seem to be into me," John counters.

"I had a momentary lapse in judgment. But I'm not—"

John cuts Seth off by bringing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Seth places his hands onto John's chest and he honestly doesn't know if he wants to push him away or pull him closer. He's so confused and he hates that kissing John doesn't feel wrong. Hell, it actually feels really good to Seth right now. Seth eventually finds the strength to end the kiss.

"I don't know what's happening to me," Seth says in just above a whisper.

"Attraction isn't just black and white, Seth. There are gray areas, brown areas, and whole bunch of other shit in between. You're not completely gay, but I think there's a good chance that you're not completely straight either," John explains.

Seth needs to think and he knows that he can't do it if John is near him. He grabs what he needs for a shower and he heads toward one of the stalls. Seth is surprised when John doesn't follow him. He takes a relaxing breath once he's under the stream of warm water.

* * *

Seth is grateful that he gets to his apartment safely. He was barely paying attention to anything on his drive from the gym. All that he could think about was _John. _John's cologne, John's expert hands, John's moans, John's cock. No matter what, John somehow was on his mind. Seth sees his roommate Roman sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels when he walks inside.

"You busy?" Seth asks.

"Nope," Roman replies.

"I need your advice on something," Seth comments.

"Ok. What's going on?" Roman wants to know.

Seth nervously runs his hand through his hair. "You know John from the gym, right?"

"The guy you have a little man crush on? Yeah, I've seen him around," Roman answers.

"I don't have a—whatever. To make a long story short, he cornered me in the locker room and he uh . . . " Seth trails off as his face turns red.

"Did he hurt you?" Roman questions in a protective tone.

"No, nothing like that. He kissed me and then things . . . _progressed_ from there," Seth admits.

Roman's eyes grow wide. "Are you serious?"

"Do you really think that I would make something like that up?" Seth retorts.

"Well, no. I'm just a little taken aback. Exactly how far did things go?" Roman wants to know.

"He didn't fuck me if that's what you're getting at," Seth lets him know.

"Ok, but you guys obviously did something that has you so freaked out," Roman notices.

"Men are simple creatures, right? It doesn't really take much to get a reaction out of us. So it doesn't mean anything that I got off when another dude touched me, right? It was just my body's natural reaction to getting stimulated?" Seth tries to rationalize.

"Only one way to find out," Roman states.

Seth raises an eyebrow and wonders what Roman is planning. Roman licks his lips before he leans into Seth's personal space. He lifts Seth's chin up and then he presses their lips together slowly. It takes Seth a few moments to realize what's happening. He recovers as soon as Roman tries to slip his tongue into his mouth. Seth pushes Roman away and then he wipes his mouth. He shoots Roman a puzzled glance.

"What the hell was that?" Seth wonders.

"I was helping you find the answer to your question," Roman remarks.

Seth sighs as Roman's words sink in. Seth felt butterflies in his stomach and a _spark_ when John kissed him. But when Roman just kissed him, he felt . . . _nothing. _No attraction, no spark, and no butterflies; his body didn't react at all. Seth wonders if maybe he experienced a Freudian slip when he blurted out that he wanted John's body.

Seth shakes his head. "I'm 28 years old and I've never been _slightly _interested in another guy. Until now, apparently. This is fucked up."

"I think that you should talk to John," Roman advises.

"That should be a fun conversation," Seth sarcastically replies.

* * *

John is the only person Seth knows that works out as often as he does, so of course John is at the gym when Seth gets there. He's lifting what looks to be at least 400 pounds effortlessly. Seth on the other hand looks like he can barely lift anything. His hair is disheveled and there are bags under his eyes. He barely got any sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about what he and John did about 23 hours ago in the locker room.

Seth finishes his workout about an hour later. He walks into the locker room and he's grateful that John has on clothes for once. There's an empty spot next to where John is sitting on a bench and Seth finds the confidence to sit down next to him.

"Hey," Seth shyly greets.

"Hey," John repeats.

"I did a lot of thinking after what happened yesterday," Seth tells him.

"This doesn't sound good," John mentions.

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't confused as hell. But I can't deny that I do feel _something _for you. I think that we should explore whatever _this _is," Seth suggests.

John grabs his hand. "I would love that. I can show you so many things, Seth. I can introduce you to pleasures that you never knew existed. If you thought my hands were good, just wait until you see what I can do with my tongue and my cock. I can reach you on a deep, emotional level too. I can make love to your mind as well as your body."

Seth tries to hide his blush unsuccessfully. John just laughs and tells Seth how cute that he is. That of course causes Seth to turn an even darker shade of red. After John is done laughing at Seth's expense, he asks him out on a proper date. Seth accepts.

"You can pick the time and the place. Anywhere you want," John lets him know.

"Anywhere I want?" Seth confirms.

"Yeah. I want you to be comfortable and I want you to have a good time," John explains.

"There's a wrestling show coming to town next Monday. I'm really into it and I have an extra ticket if you want to come," Seth offers.

"Are you asking me if I'm interested in watching oiled up half naked men in compromising positions? The answer is yes," John responds.

Seth rolls his eyes. "You make it sound so _gay_."

"Oil yourself up and put a little black latex suit on. Climb on top of me and try to get me to submit. Or better yet why don't I get on top of you and watch you writhe underneath me. That sounds pretty gay to me," John argues.

Seth laughs. "Point taken. The show starts at 7, so can you pick me up at 6?"

"Yes, I'll be at your place at 6," John says.

* * *

**A/N: This was originally only going to be about 1,000 words but I couldn't stop writing.**

**This was fun to write and I just think that John and Seth are really cute together.**

**I think my next update to this will be a Thanksgiving fic that I wrote for a friend last year.**

**I didn't really like it that much (although she did), so I never posted it.**

**I'm going to re-read it and edit as necessary before I post it.**

**The pairing for that one is John/Miz and it was my first time writing them together.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Surprise (Mizena)

**A/N: I hope that everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I wrote this for Rhi last year who is one of my closest friends in the fandom and one of my favorite writers.**

**I never posted it because I was kind of insecure about it, but I decided to post it this year.**

**This is just some cute Mizena fluff. **

**I hope that you all enjoy this!**

**Summary for this one-shot: John and Mike's plans for Thanksgiving suddenly change and they have to spend it together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John, I'd never leave my apartment. If I owned Miz, I'd let Rhi take care of him.**

* * *

**Beautiful Surprise**

* * *

It's the day before Thanksgiving and John Cena should be in Boston with his family and his boyfriend Randy Orton. However, halfway through the trip, Randy and John got into a huge argument and they broke up. Not wanting to face his family after that, John is now at his home in Tampa. Mike Mizanin's Thanksgiving plans got foiled due to bad weather. He's stuck in Tampa, so he's staying with John. They're sitting on the couch in the living room while John idly flips through the channels.

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Mike asks.

John shrugs. "I don't know. I was just gonna order pizza or something."

"You are _not _ordering pizza on Thanksgiving!" Mike tells him.

"I'm not in the mood to celebrate, plus I don't really cook," John responds.

"Fine, I'll cook then. I just need to pick up a few things from the grocery store," Mike volunteers.

"Despite the fact that I've been a shitty host, you're a guest. You're not supposed to be cooking," John points out.

"This situation isn't exactly ideal for either of us. I'm just trying to make the best of it," Mike replies.

"You're right. I need to stop wallowing. Let me take you to the store," John offers.

"Ok," Mike agrees.

* * *

"You do realize that you're only cooking for two, right?" John questions as he looks at the nearly full shopping cart.

"I'm going to make dinner tonight too," Mike responds.

"You really don't have to do that," John lets him know.

"I know what you're going through. I was a wreck after I broke up with Maryse. I could have used a home cooked meal by a friend when I was dealing with the breakup," Mike remarks.

John grins. "Thanks, Mike."

They finish shopping and after a brief disagreement, Mike relents and he lets John pay for the groceries. They both put up the groceries when they get back to John's house. John grabs a beer and takes a seat on the couch. He turns his phone off because he's not in the mood to be bothered. John sighs because he flips through all of the channels _twice _and he still can't find anything to watch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" John asks Mike, who is in the kitchen.

"Sure. What movie?" Mike wonders.

"You can pick," John tells him.

* * *

"Really? You picked The Reunion?" John questions.

"It's the only movie of yours that I haven't seen," Mike admits.

"It's good. I think it's my best movie," John says.

"I'm sure that I'll enjoy it. I like all of your movies," Mike compliments.

John laughs. "You are a grade A ass kisser."

"I was being completely serious," Mike responds.

John tells Mike background information and about funny things that happened on the set while they watch the movie together. This is the first time since the breakup that John isn't dwelling on it. Mike really misses his family and he wishes that he was with them, but he doesn't think being with John is so bad. John is asleep by the time that the movie is over. Mike decides that he'll start on dinner and let John sleep until the food is ready.

* * *

John wakes up to the delicious smell of food. He looks in the kitchen and he sees Mike stirring a bowl of potatoes. John notices that the window is open and that Mike is shirtless. John eyes him from head to toe and he wonders why he's never really given Mike a second glance. John certainly finds the younger man attractive. Mike smiles when he looks into the living room and sees that John is awake.

"I thought you were going to sleep longer. I wasn't going to wake you until dinner was ready," Mike states.

"I just needed a power nap. Is there anything that I can help with?" John wants to know.

"No. The sides and the rolls are done. The steaks are on the grill," Mike replies.

"I'm starving. Steak sounds great," John says.

"They should be done soon," Mike informs.

The steaks are ready about twenty minutes later. Mike fixes a plate for himself and also one for John. John licks his lips when he sees the steak, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and the dinner roll on his plate. They eat in a comfortable silence. John's alerts are still off on his phone, but he looks at the screen just as his mom calls. He contemplates ignoring her, but decides to answer at the last minute. He excuses himself from the table and walks outside for some privacy.

"Sweetie, I've been trying to reach you all day! Are you ok?" John's mother asks in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, mom. I just wasn't in the mood to talk," John explains.

"Randy called and he told me about the breakup," She lets him know.

"This is why I've been ignoring everyone. I don't want to talk about it," John firmly responds.

"I just wish that you were here with your family. You shouldn't be alone for Thanksgiving," Carol says.

"One of my friends from work is here with me. He's even going to cook tomorrow," John shares.

"That's good to hear. I just wanted to check in on you. Promise that you will call me tomorrow," She requests.

"I will. I love you, mom," John tells her.

"I love you too, dear," She repeats.

* * *

"Is everything all right?" Mike wonders when John returns to the table.

"Yeah. It was just my mom checking in," John comments.

"Do you think you made the right choice by not going home?" Mike questions.

"Yes. I love my family, but they are very nosy. They would harass me the whole time and keep asking me about Randy," John answers.

"They would probably think that they were being helpful. Sometimes after a breakup, you just want to act like it never happened. It's hard for people close to you to understand that," Mike sympathizes.

"I'll see them eventually. Everything is just too raw right now," John says.

"Let me know if there's anything that I can do to help," Mike offers.

John smiles. "Trust me; you have been a great distraction. I've really enjoyed your company, Mike."

"That's the first time that anyone has ever said that to me," Mike jokes.

"I don't really understand why you have the reputation of being annoying. You're a really cool guy," John praises.

"Thank you. I can be loud and irritating, but I'm not like that all the time. I do have a few redeeming qualities," Mike replies.

"Since you cooked, I'll handle the dishes," John volunteers.

"Ok," Mike agrees.

* * *

After talking for a couple hours and sharing a few drinks, John and Mike say goodnight to each other. John takes a deep breath when he enters his bedroom. There are traces of Randy everywhere and it's almost _suffocating_. There's a picture of the once happy couple on John's night table. He flips it around so that he doesn't have to look at it. John strips the pillow case from his pillow because even that smells like Randy. John is being bombarded by memories and all that he wants to do is forget. He closes his eyes and tries to will himself to sleep.

* * *

John spent most of his night tossing and turning, so he's exhausted when he wakes up. After he showers, he stares at his reflection. His usually sparkling sapphire eyes look dull and lifeless. John takes a deep breath and he forces himself to smile. He can smell that Mike has already started cooking, so he heads toward the kitchen. The first thing that John notices when he sees Mike is that he's wearing an apron.

"I forgot that Randy bought that silly apron," John comments nostalgically.

"I thought this was yours. I'll take it off," Mike replies quickly.

"You don't have to. It looks good on you," John compliments.

Mike flushes. "Um . . . thanks."

"So, what can I help with?" John wants to know.

"The green bean casserole is pretty easy to make. You can follow a recipe, right?" Mike teases.

"I think I can handle that," John replies with a smile.

* * *

The timer goes off on the oven and it's time for John to check on the casserole. On his way to the oven, John slips on some pumpkin puree that spilled on to the floor. Mike stops preparing the pumpkin pie and he helps John back up on his feet. Mike is leaning against the counter and John is only a few inches away from him. John closes the gap and very gently covers Mike's lips with his own. The oven beeps loudly and it startles both men. John quickly ends the kiss.

"I'm sorry," John apologizes.

John feels like such an _idiot_. Mike has been the perfect guest and a great friend. John feels like he has ruined his friendship with that stupid, impulsive kiss! John has only known Mike to date women, so he really feels like he crossed a boundary. Mike hasn't said a single word since the kiss. He has barely even looked in John's direction. The tension between them is thick.

* * *

Mike finishes the rest of the cooking on his own. John is watching the football game and trying his best to be invisible. Mike fixes himself a plate as soon as all of the food has cooled. John is surprised when Mike hands him a plate. The only sounds in the room are the TV and forks scraping the plate. John and Mike are sitting on the opposite side of the living room. Mike clears his throat and breaks the silence.

"Why did you kiss me?" Mike blurts out.

"It was a momentary lapse in judgment," John answers.

"That's a bullshit response. I want to know the _real _reason," Mike demands.

"I don't know, Mike! I guess I just _wanted_ to. I looked into your eyes and it just felt like the right thing to do," John clarifies.

"Damn it, John! I really wish that you hadn't done that," Mike complains.

"I know," John replies dejectedly.

"You don't get it. I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time. I just hate that it happened because you're trying to get over Randy," Mike explains.

John takes a deep breath. "I'm mourning the end of my long-term relationship more than I am the _actual_ loss of Randy. I honestly feel like I lost him a long time ago. I fell out of love with him and I wasn't ready to give up on us. Everything felt forced between us and it was only a matter of time before everything went to shit. Of course, it still hurts. As awful as I feel right now, I feel somewhat blissful because _you're_ here with me. This brief time that we've spent together has honestly made me happier than I've been in months, Mike."

"I don't want to be a rebound," Mike whispers.

"You're not," John assures him.

"Good," Mike comments.

After a few moments of silence, Mike moves so that he's now sitting right next to John. John wraps his arm around Mike as they continue watching the game together. Mike rests his head on John's broad shoulder. John plants a chaste kiss onto Mike's forehead and Mike smiles at the sentiment. Mike can't remember the last time that he has felt this content. John is enjoying the feeling of having Mike's body right next to his.

"I could really get used to being with you like this," John admits.

"Yeah, I could too," Mike agrees.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, enjoy Thanksgiving!**

**I'm personally thankful for so many things and I hope that you are too!**

**Not sure when my next update will be or what it will be yet.**

**I look forward to hearing all of your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4: Under The Mistletoe (Natella)

**A/N: I wanted to write a Mistletoe prompt so that's what inspired me to write this.**

**I really like writing Nattie and Nikki together and the fandom really needs some more femslash!**

**I hope that you all enjoy this and I hope that you all have a very Merry Christmas! **

**Summary for this one-shot: Natalya isn't in the mood to celebrate Christmas this year. Everything changes when Nikki kisses her under the mistletoe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Nikki or Natalya, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Under The Mistletoe**

* * *

Natalya is _not _in the Christmas spirit this year. It's three days before Christmas and her divorce from TJ has been finalized. She's glad that the whole ordeal is finally over because she has been through a lot. Nattie has gone through anger, disappointment, self-doubt, and overwhelming sadness. She's feeling more alone than she ever has during the most festive time of year.

The only reason that Natalya is at Brie's Christmas party is because she _literally_dragged her there. She's standing by the door that leads to the basement because it's quiet and secluded. Nattie really isn't up to being social right now. She takes a swig of wine and she sighs when she looks at the empty bottom of the glass.

Natalya would like to have another glass, but she doesn't feel like making her way through the crowd in order to get to the kitchen. Before she makes up her mind about what she wants to do, she sees Nikki heading in her direction with a bottle of wine and a wine glass in her hands. Nattie sighs in relief.

"I figured that you could use some more wine," Nikki says as she fills their glasses.

"Thanks. I could probably use the whole bottle at this point," Natalya replies.

"Don't drink yet. We're going to toast," Nikki informs her.

"And what exactly are we toasting to? Not much to celebrate in my life right now," Nattie mentions.

Nikki smiles. "We're going to toast to you looking incredible in that pink sparkly dress you have on. To you officially being a free woman. To you finally being able to find someone that you actually deserve. Someone who will truly love and cherish you."

For the first time in a while, a genuine smile graces Natalya's face at her friend's encouraging words. They clink their glasses together and then they take sips of the sweet red wine. Nikki keeps sneaking glances at Nattie and Natalya is starting to feel self-conscious.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something on my face? Do I have spinach stuck in my teeth?" Natalya wonders.

"I'm just in awe of how beautiful that you are, Natalya. I can't wrap my head around TJ wanting to be with someone else. You have such a kind soul and you're stunning from head to toe," Nikki explains.

Nattie blushes at Nikki's flattery. Natalya can't remember the last time that she was seriously complimented and made to feel attractive. Nattie's blush deepens when she realizes how good it feels to hear Nikki talk about her like that. The mood in the room shifts and suddenly they're standing too close to each other. Both of their glasses are empty and their arms are brushing. Nikki tucks a stray piece of blonde hair behind Natalya's ear and her finger lingers a little bit too long.

"Look up," Nikki whispers.

Natalya obeys and she peers at the ceiling. She sees a mistletoe hanging right above the door that they're standing by. When Nattie looks back down, Nikki's face is right in front of hers. Nikki places her hands around Natalya's waist and she brings their bodies flush against each other. Nattie's heart is beating so loudly that she's sure that Nikki can hear it. She has never been this close to a woman in such an intimate manner and she's nervous.

Nikki can sense Natalya's anxiety, so she moves slowly as she brings their lips together. Nattie has never felt lips so supple or tasted a tongue as sweet at Nikki's. Her eyes flutter closed as she gets wrapped up in the sweet, sensual kiss. Nikki patiently explores Natalya's mouth as her hands make their way down Nattie's perfect body. Nikki loves how Natalya's ass feels soft and firm at the same time in her hands. Nattie's moans get swallowed by their still joined mouths.

Natalya hasn't been touched or felt desirable in several months. Who knew that her good friend would be the one to make her feel that way again. Nikki ends the kiss when she feels breathless, but she doesn't separate her body from Nattie's. Nikki doesn't want to let go of the absolutely beautiful woman in her arms. Natalya isn't in any hurry to get out of Nikki's embrace anytime soon either.

Nikki gently caresses Nattie's cheek. "I know that you're not exactly into women, but I want you so badly. I don't just mean your body either, Natalya. I want _you_, everything that you have to offer. Your mind, your heart, and your soul. I want you to be mine."

"You don't mean that," Nattie tells her.

"Yes, I do. I've been in love with you for such a long time now. There were so many times that I wanted to tell you, but I'm not a home wrecker. You were with TJ and for awhile, you were happy. All that I want is for you to be happy. You deserve that and so much more. I want to be the one that gives you the moon and the stars," Nikki earnestly says.

"I've never been with a girl, Nicole. I don't exactly know what I'm doing," Natalya admits.

"It's like being with a guy, only better," Nikki retorts with a smile.

"I'm willing to give us a try, but I just need to move slowly. I'm still dealing with the aftermath of not being with TJ and I don't want to move too quickly," Nattie states.

"It's whatever you want, Natalya. Just know that I'm going to support you and stand by your side. I'll be your shoulder to lean on and I'll help you in whatever ways that I can," Nikki responds.

"Thank you, Nicole. Thank you so much," Nattie remarks.

Nikki kisses her forehead. "Anything for you, Natalya."

* * *

**A/N: Nikki and Nattie are so adorable together and I look forward to writing them again in the future!**

**I would love to hear your thoughts in a review!**

**Once again, Merry Christmas everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5: Love On Top (Sethena)

**A/N: This was written after the Raw where Seth said that he never gets tired of seeing John on his back.**

**I was so inspired by that line and I wanted to write some Sethena since I was in the mood for it.**

**I hope you all enjoy his!**

**There's an important Author's Note at the bottom, so please read it!**

**Summary for this one-shot: Seth gets on top of his boyfriend's muscular body and he straddles his hips. "The whole world now knows that this is your favorite position," John teases.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Seth, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Love On Top**

* * *

John has mats in his gym, so sometimes he and his boyfriend Seth like to spar with each other. Although there are no ring ropes, John and Seth can still have a decent and athletic match. John trips Seth and puts him into the STF submission hold.

"Tap!" John whispers into Seth's ear.

"Never!" Seth replies.

Seth manages to get out of the hold after several seconds because he's used to the move by now. He changes their positions and he flips John so that he's laying on his back. Seth gets on top of his boyfriend's muscular body and he straddles his hips.

"The whole world now knows that this is your favorite position," John teases.

Seth blushes. "I didn't mean to reveal that. The words totally came out wrong!"

"It's ok, Seth. Let people picture you in whatever positions that they want to. Just as long as I'm the only one who gets to see you like this," John possessively says.

Seth bites his lip to hold in a moan. He adores John's gentle and kind nature, but he also loves when John gets slightly jealous and possessive. Seth bends down and he captures John's lips in a fierce kiss. Their tongues swirl together sensually and John easily dominates the kiss.

Seth moves his mouth to John's strong chest. He kneads his muscular pectoral muscles before gently twisting and pinching John's sensitive nipples. John curses loudly when Seth takes the hardened nubs into his warm mouth. Seth gets so much satisfaction out of giving John pleasure.

He continues his journey down John's body and he licks between his abs. Seth's hand disappears into John's gym shorts and he's not surprised at all when he finds that John is already erect. He slips the bottoms off and John's hard cock comes into view. It doesn't matter how many times that Seth sees his boyfriend's dick; he's mesmerized every time.

"You're so hard for me," Seth whispers.

"Always," John responds.

Seth spits into the palm of his hand for lubricant before he slowly wraps it around John's cock. He strokes from base to tip and it only takes a few minutes before John is leaking a little bit of pre-cum. Seth swipes his thumb across the head of John's dick to collect the clear droplets.

His hand glides up and down easier with the added slickness of the pre-cum. Seth tightens his grip and John moans at the sensation. John's blue eyes are darkened with lust and his mouth is slightly open as he gasps in ecstasy.

"So fucking hot like this," Seth praises.

Seth makes sure that he runs his fingers over the prominent vein on the shaft because it always makes John grunt and whine like a whore. The deep, guttural, and pornographic sounds spilling from John's lips desperately makes Seth want to touch himself, but he resists.

Seth's hand is pumping so fast now that his arm is starting to cramp slightly. This doesn't deter Seth though and he continues massaging John's cock. Seth sticks two fingers from his free hand into his mouth and he gets them wet.

"Relax for me," Seth tells him.

He parts John's legs and he slowly slides his fingers inside John's quivering hole. Seth is always amazed at how warm and tight that John always feels. He doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend, so Seth starts a leisurely pace so that John can get used to the intrusion.

"Fuck!" John moans at the dual bliss.

Seth feels around for John's prostate and he knows that he finds it when John arches his back and raises his hips up in the air. The intense feeling of getting his prostate stimulated is something that John doesn't ever think that he'll get used to.

"Shit, Seth! I can't-I'm gonna . . . "

John trails off as a string of incoherent words and murmurs fly from his lips. His whole body tenses and he moans Seth's name as his orgasm wracks his body. John cums all over his stomach and Seth's hand. Seth uses his discarded shirt to clean up with. John pulls Seth down on top of him and he wraps Seth into his arms. He gives Seth a chaste kiss on the forehead and he thanks him. Seth smiles at how utterly satisfied that John looks.

"Think you can get it up in about ten minutes and fuck me, old man?" Seth taunts.

"Old, huh? I guess I better teach you to respect your elders, then," John counters.

"Yes. Especially if there's a spanking involved," Seth responds.

"You know there will be," John promises.

Seth's head is resting on John's chest and he can hear the loud, strong beating of his heart. It's a sound that's always comforting and soothing to Seth. John's arms are wrapped securely around him and Seth feels safe and loved.

"I love you, Johnny," Seth remarks.

"I love you, too," John replies.

* * *

**A/N: My important announcement is that I'm taking a break from writing Wrestling fanfics.**

**I'm not sure how long the break will be because I'm currently writing on AO3 and Wattpad for another fandom right now.**

**I have some short little prompts and one-shots like this one that I haven't published before, so I will try to upload those in my absence!**

**I love and appreciate all of you guys so much and I'll probably be back to actively writing sooner rather than later!**


End file.
